Insomniac Ramblings
Can we make sleep not a thing. Like, can we get science to make these pill things so that when you take them, you never ever have to sleep? Like, that should be possible right? Can we kickstart this or something? Because this whole "sleeping" business has proved to be more trouble than it's worth. You lay in bed with your brain not letting you do shit because you're tired, but it decides that you can't get comfortable. Every weird asymmetrical fold of the blanket bothers the fuck out of you because you've got a hypersensitive sense of touch, and every noise and blip of light makes it even more difficult. And then when you finally do get comfortable, your body decides "whelp, time to need to pee. It shouldn't be too much trouble to start the process all over again, right?" I honestly don't know how natural selection even allowed the propagation of sleep to exist. I hear that sleep is required for higher brain power. But, if an animal didn't need to sleep - even if they were completely stupid - they'd have a huge advantage over even the smartest animals, which need to lie in a ditch unconscious for eight hours to actually work. Like, this is a legitimate question. Why didn't stupid animals that didn't need to sleep - like dolphins and bees and bullfrogs - completely overtake animals that do? And why do animals that need to sleep 18 hours a day like the koala even exist at all. It's not moving for most of the day, nor is it alert. I think this chronic insomnia is really started to get to me. I think it's worse for me than it is most people. Most of what I do requires me to really think and analyze. And guess what I can't do if I'm sleep deprived? Literally everything. I can't write scripts. I can't give good delivery when talking on a microphone. I can't pay attention when video or audio editing. I can't even do my hobbies like creative writing. And I can't get back to sleep either because my body is stupid and doesn't let me. So, I'm going to get the Legends of Chamberlain Place review up on Halloween, Phineas and Ferb within a week afterwards. And I'm also going to talk to a doctor about this sleep. Or find a way to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars and get science to invent a way to make it so people never have to sleep. Or maybe even figure out why we sleep at all, which we apparently don't know yet. And yes, sleeping really is difficult for me. One of the problems that of autism that I still haven't been able to sidestep is the sensory stuff. My sense of touch is more sensitive than most people, and it is the biggest double-edged sword of the whole package. And when my eyes are closed, my mind makes touch and hearing even more sensitive because it doesn't have to process sight. The slightest bit of noise, anywhere in the house, and I have to start over. So, I got a white noise machine. The slightest bit of light, and I can't sleep. Even eye masks don't work because I sense the light that comes in around the edges of the mask. And as I said, I feel every awkward fold of the blanket or bed and it makes it harder to fall asleep. And sometimes my mind just will not shut off. It's... tiring to say the least. And this is a fairly recent problem that's only really propped up in the past few months. I'm gonna try to find the solution to this problem. Category:Miscellaneous